Talk:Blood Pack Boom-Squad
Might have missed some but as far as I know, I only saw Vorcha Heavy on Mordin's recruitment missionAdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I have confirmed that Vorcha Heavy only appears in Mordins recruitment mission. Also, when taking over the district, it is referred to as Vorcha territory and not blood pack territory. This would me to believe that Vorcha Heavies are not members of the Blood Pack and are independent with their own agenda to take over the district and have asked the Blood Pack for aid. The Blood Pack does not want to be made strong by the Collectors but the Vorcha do. And that's why I think Vorcha Heavy is a different thing from Blood PAck Boom Squad just as Merc Leader is different from Eclipse Vanguard.AdmiralPedro1stFleet 16:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I dont want the whole page moved I just think there should be something separate for Vorcha Heavy. Keep Blood Pack Boom Squad and make Vorcha Heavy. I feel like Im having a convo with myself so if someone has an opinion Im ears..or eyes in this case.AdmiralPedro1stFleet 16:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) How about a solution, just create a new article entitled Vorcha Heavy, or turn the redirect into one. WHile both are similar, they are seen in different areas and have different names. Also the Heavies seem, well to me anyway, to employ different tactics than the Boom-Squads. So again I'm for a new article here rather than a move/split. Lancer1289 16:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ill make it when I can AdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Um, are you forgetting that all other vorcha in the area are known as Blood Pack Troopers? Seems pretty clear to me that they're in the blood pack. I've also seen Boom-Squad members in Mordin's mission. The Vorcha with rocket launchers on top of the walkways in the final "fan" rooms are called Boom-Squad. I'm against both a split and a move here. These guys are both completely the same. Dammej 17:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, that is a very good point, and one I have seemed to overlooked. I guess having someone take a second look is always a good thing, as I have seen it proven many times over. When it is put that way, I am also against a split and/or move because of those reasons. Lancer1289 17:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::However, Vorcha Heavy is still labeled differently and acts differently from a Blood Pack Boom Squad. It would be like saying the Merc Leader is an Eclipse Vanguard. So just put the Merc Leader in the Eclipse Vanguard article. But its labeled differently so it has its own article. Plus the Vorcha Heavies are not Blood Pack. They are getting help from the Blood Pack. The Krogans who run the Blood Pack wouldnt want a plague that kills Krogan. The Vorcha on the other hand are immune and want to be stronger so they ask the Collectors for help and the Blood Pack is motivated to help due to the Blue Suns presence. Why the Vorcha only wield missile launcher I do not know. But they are technically a different enemy. Hence the split.AdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::However I have countered my own comment above, they behave similarly, if not the same as the boom-squads, keeping distance, only popping out to shoot, etc. As to whether or not they are Blood Pack or not, either way is speculation, however redirects exist for a reason. While it is speculation, my theory is that the Blook Pack hired the Vorcha Heavies, because there rest of the enemies you do encoutner are Blood Pack. However that is an assumption, not fact. Either way, I think this is one of the articles that doesn't need to be split becuase of redundent content. Also the Merc Leader and Eclispe Vanguard are different becuase they have different abilities, so that was justified. Vanguards don't have Tech Armor. Lancer1289 18:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree with the assertion that a Vorcha Heavy acts differently from the boom squad. I can't remember any difference. How else do people with rocket launchers act? They sit in cover, pop up, fire 1 or 2 rockets, then duck back in cover. Like the Blue Suns Heavy, like the Eclipse Heavy. Hell, like even the Geth Rocket Trooper. They all behave in exactly the same way. You also appear to have missed the fact that every single other vorcha in the area is called Blood Pack . The Vorcha Heavy is the sole exception to this. A vorcha in the blood pack is far more common than not in this mission, so I don't even agree with your speculation that they've enlisted the Blood Pack's help. If anything, it seems like the other way around. :::I don't much care for the Merc Leader article either, but he's a named, "Unique" enemy, making him a little more deserving of his own article in addition to the Eclipse Vanguard. Vorcha Heavy are just common heavy weapon units like any other. They fight in the same places as, and require the same tactics to defeat as, Blood Pack Boom-Squad. Making another article will only serve to create clutter. Dammej 18:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :They do act differently from the Vorcha Heavies, most of them stay up on the ledges which is an important tactical difference. Furthermore, we have an article for every single enemy, condensing two enemies together because they look similar and wield the same weapon doesn't make sense. Also, it results in this article speculating that the two enemies are one and the same, along with speculation that the Vorcha Heavies are part of the Blood Pack. Bastian964 19:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Blood Pack ::I did a full run-through of the mission. I counted exactly 3 Vorcha Heavies, compared to 7 Blood Pack Boom Squad. Of those, 2 Vorcha Heavies were on ledges, 1 on the ground with other troopers. 6 of the Boom Squad were on ledges, compared to 1 on the ground with other troopers. So to say they have different tactics is just wrong. They appear in exactly the same places. In fact, in the area where two Heavies are on the ledge, once you kill the heavies, two Boom Squad come to replace them, and proceed to move into exactly the same piece of cover where the dead heavies were. ::Regardless if the vorcha heavies are -in- the blood pack, they're certainly working -with- the blood pack. So for this mission, we'd categorize them as being "blood pack" members, just as the Bounty Hunter is categorized as being in Eclipse, since he's working with/for them. ::As far as calling them one and the same, well, I'll invoke the "if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and shoots rockets like a duck, then it's probably a duck" argument. Dammej 20:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I would prefer to name this article Vorcha (rocket troops) and have it begin something like "Both the Blood Pack Boom-Squad and the Vorcha Heavies are trained for an anti-personnel roles in the Blood Pack organization." This removes any speculation but lets us have an article for both of them together. Bastian964 00:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, this isn't what I had in mind at all. If we're that concerned about differentiating a Vorcha Heavy from a Blood Pack Boom-Squad, I'd much rather have two separate articles than a single article that isn't the name of any enemy that's in the game. The game uses a Vorcha Heavy and a Blood Pack Boom-Squad interchangably... I see no reason why that shouldn't be the case on the wiki. They're identical in nearly every way that matters. They're just labeled differently. Disagree with the move, and I also disagree with having both names in the info box. I'd prefer it if Vorcha Heavies were only mentioned in the intro to the article and in the trivia. They're really nothing more than a renamed Boom-Squad. Dammej 01:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I miss interpreted your change as agreement. The problem is we can't we well have them mentioned seperately in the into and then only discuss one of them in the article. The other solution that I can think of that doesn't involve the creation of a new article is delete them from every bit of this article and only mention in the Trivia that on Mordin's mission an identical enemy named the Vorcha Heavy appears along side the Boom-Squad. Personally, I don't care which path is taken, I just want one that is consistent throughout.Bastian964 01:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that's how it's done on wikipedia. You mention the main article title, its aliases, and then go on to describe just the main article title. I admit my reword does make it sound like the article will be about two different things, rather than a single thing that's called two different names. Perhaps that change was in poor judgment. Apologies. ::I'd be for just mentioning the Vorcha Heavy in the trivia, rather than making another article. Dammej 01:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'll remove all my changes.Bastian964 01:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. Bastian964 01:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm all for mentioning it in the trivia as well. Lancer1289 01:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Vorcha Heavy I just want to note in the trivia section. I have confirmed that a Vorcha Heavy's "armor" is black in color while the standard Blood Pack Boom Squad's Armor is red in color. I am simply going to make a small mention of this in the Vorcha Heavy section of the trivia section. Nothing more. Feel free to play Mordin's recruitment mission in addition to any other Blood Pack mission or assignment to see the difference for yourself. Thanks -- 19:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You might also want to change the picture on this page. I can tell by the background and the color of the armor that this is the Vorcha Heavy unit. Also, likely that the Vorcha heavies are the vorcha that made the deal with the collectors and the blood pack vorcha follow them....but thats just speculation so I'll keep my edit to just the armor coloration.-- 19:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC)